As Long As You Love Me
by 10051
Summary: 'Shoichi loved Byakuran and Byakuran loved Shoichi. In the face of that love, the past meant nothing. It was the future that they would build together that mattered.' Just a song fic for Byakuran's birthday. COMPLETE.


Hello there, my lovely readers~

I'd just like to say that this is my first [completed and posted] fanfic (well, technically it's a songfic) so my apologies in advance if it isn't exactly a masterpiece. I have done my best to ensure correct spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc. But if there are still any mistakes then please point them out to me. Also please forgive me if any of the characters are out of character (especially Sho-chan!).

Secondly, I wanted to post this as a sort of birthday gift for Byakuran's birthday. The only problem is that it mostly revolves around Shoichi so I guess it doesn't count D: Still, I'm posting it with that intention anyway.

But enough with the author's notes. On to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano. I also do not own the song 'As Long As You Love Me' by Backstreet Boys.

**Note: **I originally posted this on the 27th but then I wasn't happy with the spacing so I left it as incomplete. I've done something about it so now no more edits. This fic is complete.

* * *

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

"Shoichi... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Yamamoto-kun, I'm certain."

"But this is Byakuran we're talking about," Tsuna stated quietly, knowing that the aforementioned man was just outside the door, waiting for the verdict. "This is the very man that almost destroyed the world. Can you really tolerate his presence with that thought at the back of your mind?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, he's changed now. I can feel it. I could tell the moment I set my eyes on him."

"You're a fool, Irie." Gokudera interjected coolly. "This could all be an elaborate plan for revenge. You've practically left your life in his hands all this time just by letting him live with you. He's enrapturing you with his so-called 'affection' and when you least expect it, he'll betray you again. Are you really prepared to risk everything based on a mere emotion?"

"Gokudera-kun! Please don't speak to Shoichi-kun in such a way! Put yourself in his shoes and think of how he feels," Tsuna scolded lightly.

"...Sorry, Judaimei. Please excuse my outburst." Gokudera muttered; eyes lowered in shame.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said kindly. He then turned to Shoichi. "Well... If you're sure, then we have no right to interfere. It is your, life after all."

"Please don't sounds so hesitant, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm one hundred percent positive that he's changed. And I'm sure you could tell too, couldn't you? You've got the Vongola hyper intuition after all."

Tsuna gave a resigned smile. He knew he couldn't argue with that, or any other argument that Shoichi had presented which proved that Byakuran was now benign.

"That's true. I didn't even feel a shred of ill intent just now." After a long pause, he spoke again "So don't worry Shoichi-kun, I'll talk to Vindice and get them to cancel the arrest warrant that they put on him," Tsuna finished, with a tone of authority.

Shoichi let out a relieved sigh and spoke in a soft, shaky voice. "Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, thank you so much. I knew you'd understand."

Not for the first time, Shoichi was grateful for having Sawada Tsunayoshi as his boss. Tsuna gave him a kind smile and patted him twice on the shoulder.

"Everyone has the right to happiness in this world, Shoichi-kun," Tsuna said knowingly.

All his life, Shoichi had never had a true companion. When he had met Byakuran, his life changed and the time he spent with the violet-eyed man was the best in his life. But then everything crumbled when he regained his memories and when Byakuran became the boss of Millefiore.

After Tsuna had defeated Byakuran, Shoichi had no idea how painful the loss would be. As the saying goes, 'You don't really know what you've got until it's gone.' Byakuran had left his life, and Shoichi had lost his only best friend as well as the man he loved.

But miraculously after a year, Byakuran had returned and the two expressed their love for each other. Byakuran's return was not welcomed by the rest of the mafia underworld however, but Shoichi's boss was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He was a kind and just man who was practically the head of the underworld. And so Shoichi knew he had nothing to worry about since Tsuna had now approved of Byakuran and Shoichi's relationship.

.

.  
.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

How Byakuran had managed to enrapture Shoichi was still a mystery to him. Even now, as Shoichi lay in bed musing, he still couldn't figure it out. They had met in university and in less than a month, Shoichi found that he just couldn't get the older man out of his mind. He had known absolutely nothing of Byakuran's past, his family, his childhood; anything. Even now, he was not much wiser than he was all those years ago.

"But I don't care," he mumbled softly.

Shoichi then turned to his side and gazed at the sleeping man next to him. Byakuran was on his side, with his right arm bent under his head and his left arm draped over his side. His snow white curvy locks were all over the place yet they delicately framed his perfect face, and his entrancing violet eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. Shoichi smiled softly as he watched Byakuran's frame rise and fall with each steady breath.

"As long as you're with me, nothing else matters," whispered Shoichi.

.

.  
.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

.

.  
.

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

Shoichi's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up.

"4:37 pm..." he muttered sleepily after checking his watch.

It was a frosty, autumn afternoon and Shoichi had decided to take a nap. He now regretted that decision since he had dreamt of Byakuran, or more specifically, dreamt of a memory he shared with Byakuran. Shoichi and the white haired man, still university students, had decided to go for a walk and stopped at a nearby park for a rest. The bench the shared was a secluded one at the far corner of the park and it was surrounded by ancient trees. It was the kind of place where lovers would spend time at. It had been a frosty, autumn afternoon just like the one Shoichi was currently experiencing and Shoichi didn't have his coat with him since he didn't expect it to be so cold. He let out a few involuntary shivers and noticing this, Byakuran silently took off his coat, wrapped it around Shoichi's thin frame, and took his right hand in his left under the coat. He remembered how badly he had blushed at the small gesture, and how Byakuran had warmly said, 'I can't allow my dear Sho-chan to catch a cold, can I?' He then looked Shoichi in the eyes and gave him one of his rare, alluring smiles which only Shoichi had the privilege of witnessing,

Snapping back to reality, Shoichi slid off his bed and stumbled into the living room frowning deeply. It had been about a year since Byakuran had been vanished from his life but Shoichi's heart still ached. After all that time he still couldn't forget what Byakuran had said and done to him, not even the little things. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't; they were embedded deep into his memory and thus they had become a part of him.

Suddenly Shoichi heard something. It was very faint, and could have been easily missed but Shoichi's ears just managed to pick it up over the sound of eerie silence. It was a very faint 'thump' sound which came from the direction of the balcony. Cautiously, he crept closer to the balcony until his fingers were in reach of the curtains. A wave of anxiety washed over him causing him to hesitate but then in one swift movement, he pulled back the curtains to reveal something which nearly made him faint.

There was a snow-white haired angel kneeling on one knee while balancing himself with his opposite fist on his balcony. The pose vaguely reminded Shoichi of a knight kneeling before his Queen. There were two large, feathery wings spread out on either sides and snow white feathers gently cascaded around him. Between the two wings, the sun could be seen, making it seem as if the angel was glowing. It was truly an awesome sight.

Shoichi felt a lump in his throat. Although the angel's head was bent, those snow-white curvy locks were more than enough to give away the man's identity. Shoichi yanked the slide-doors open and was instantly enveloped in cold air, but he was too transfixed to notice. He felt the need to say something; anything, but he just couldn't find his voice. Finally he managed a whisper.

"B-Byakuran-san...?"

The angel slowly stood up while raising his head. Entrancing lavender eyes met bespectacled emerald ones and that's when Shoichi felt his knees buckle. He fell into the waiting arms of Byakuran, who wrapped his arms securely around the smaller male's waist. At his firm touch, Shoichi's composure deserted him and one tear slowly rolled down Shoichi's cheek, followed by another, and another, and another. Byakuran moved one hand to rest at Shoichi's back while his other moved to the back of his head, and he gently pulled the redhead into an embrace. Shoichi's head was now resting on Byakuran's chest and he subconsciously fisted the older male's shirt in response to his own tightening chest. Since he wore only a t-shirt and jeans, Shoichi shivered involuntarily as the cold finally registered to him. Noticing this, Byakuran wrapped his large wings protectively around the younger male in an attempt to warm him up at which Shoichi looked up at Byakuran questioningly. Byakuran's lips formed a heartwarming smile and then finally he spoke, albeit very quietly.

"I can't allow my dear Sho-chan to catch a cold, can I?"

At these words, Shoichi's eyes clouded with more tears but his lips curved upwards into a soft smile. The two stared deeply into each others' eyes for what seemed like ages. Then, slowly, Byakuran leaned down while simultaneously pulling the redhead closer until their lips met, catching Shoichi completely by surprise.

_"I love you, Sho-chan. Forever and always."_

Shoichi's eyes closed and he smiled into the kiss.

_"I love you too, Byakuran-san. I always have and I always will."_

Later, Shoichi had learned that Byakuran was not _literally_ an angel, but he would explain no further either. As soon as Byakuran was 'reincarnated', for the lack of a better word, the Vongola were soon informed of his existence thanks to their top-class spies. The upper echelon had kept on nagging Tsuna to take action immediately. Tsuna, however, wanted to observe Byakuran's actions first before making an offensive strike. But finally he had to give in to the majority's demands and he reluctantly sent a retrieval squad to track him down. They weren't going to take any chances and so Byakuran was on the run. He had no idea where he was going and when Shoichi asked how Byakuran had even found him, he couldn't help but wonder at the response.

"I don't really know. As soon as you came to mind, I just had this feeling... It felt like something was guiding me here, or I was being drawn to you. And so here I am," he finished with a shrug. "I guess we were just meant to be, weren't we, Sho-chan?"

Byakuran had then smiled teasingly at Shoichi who felt his face heat up, but deep down he couldn't have agreed more.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me (I don't know)_

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me (yeah)_

.

.  
.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're comin' from_

_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby_

"He was evil, Shoichi."

"I believe that's an established fact."

"Then why do you still love him?"

Shoichi stared wide eyed at the blond mechanic.

"Don't deny it," continued Spanner.

"How long have you...?"

"Since college. And I also know he's living with you. Or rather, he's hiding at your place."

Spanner sighed upon seeing Shoichi's expression of disbelief.

"You'd always put up with his childish demands without a single complaint. You'd blush whenever his touches lingered. You'd silently seethe in jealousy whenever his attention was caught by flirting women. You'd always gaze back lovingly and longingly when he looked into your eyes..."

"...All this time... I've been trying to keep it in all this time..."

Spanner's lips twitched upwards into a small smile; a rare expression of emotion.

"You and Byakuran may have been close, but I've been your best friend since middle school. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"Sorry," mumbled the redhead. "I shouldn't have hid it from you."

The uncharacteristic smile left the mechanic's face and he returned to his usually stoic composure.

"Before the Choice match began that time, you two looked at each other. That's when I realised you still..." Spanner trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. "He's evil," repeated Spanner, with much more force than he intended.

"But-"

"He gave the order to kill you without hesitation, Shoichi. You almost died because of him. We all did."

Spanner didn't show it, but Shoichi knew him well enough to know that he was very upset.

"It does haunt me at times, but he's truly regretted what he's done. Please, Spanner. I've forgiven him. I'd love if you could too."

"But... Why?" asked Spanner, finally voicing a question that had been bothering him ever since he found out about Shoichi's and Byakuran's secret relationship.

Shoichi smiled sincerely and said, "Because he loves me."

.

.  
.

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did (yeah)_

_As long as you love me (as long as you love me)_

.

.  
.

_Who you are (who you are)_

Byakuran was a man who had a dangerous ambition, but Shoichi didn't care.

.

.  
.

_Where you're from_

Byakuran had been the head of the strongest and most dangerous mafia famiglia the world had ever seen, but Shoichi didn't care.

.

.  
.

_What you did_

Byakuran had ruled the world in every other parallel universe, and he almost succeeded in the present one. He endangered the lives of Shoichi's comrades, but Shoichi didn't care.

.

.  
.

_As long as you love me_

Shoichi didn't care, because all that was the past which had already been reversed. Byakuran had paid for what he'd done with his life, but he had been given a second chance. He was back, and he had changed for the better. Shoichi loved Byakuran and Byakuran loved Shoichi. In the face of that love, the past meant nothing. It was the future that they would build together that mattered.

.

.  
.

_Who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_As long as you love me_

_What you did (I don't care)_

There was a long silence. Byakuran had just finished explaining his situation to Shoichi, who was still absorbing it all in. Then, Byakuran voiced out a though that had been lingering in his mind for the past hour.

"I'm surprised you let me kiss you, Sho-chan."

Shoichi would have blushed, had it not been for the serious tone in Byakuran's voice.

"I thought you'd slap me or something."

"I told you, haven't I? I've forgiven you," answered the redhead automatically.

"I never thought you'd forgive me for everything I've done. I don't deserve it."

Shoichi stared at Byakuran with his eyebrow raised in surprise. Never had he heard Byakuran speak so regretfully before about... Well, anything.

"Why?" questioned Byakuran.

Shoichi shook his head and smiled kindly. Then, he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Byakuran's lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling back.

"Does that answer your question?"

.

.  
.

_As long as you love me  
_

* * *

Aaand it's done.

Okay, I know this might've been an old and cheesy song but I can't stop thinking about these two whenever I hear it. Also, sorry for not putting anything after the chorus. I just couldn't think of anything that fits!

Anyway, please let me know what you think if you have time.


End file.
